


kaleidoscope

by tangentiallly



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, trans!fiona, trans!violet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: She told Fernald first.Well, not really. He’d already left by then, but she imagined telling him, picturing him hugging her and telling her it’s alright, picturing him saying “you’re the smartest little sister in the world” as they sat in the library, reading books about mycology together or he braiding her hair.A trans!Fiona story





	kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE

She told Fernald first.

Well, not really. He’d already left by then, but she imagined telling him, picturing him hugging her and telling her it’s alright, picturing him saying “you’re the smartest little sister in the world” as they sat in the library, reading books about mycology together or he braiding her hair.

Fernald wasn’t actually here, though.  She was alone in the library on the submarine now, just like she had been alone at that time when everything finally clicked after many, many books of research.  He probably didn’t know she’d grown her hair longer now. (Just like she didn’t know yet, but would find out sometime in the future that his hands were no longer fitting for braiding hair.)

 

* * *

 

She didn’t tell her father.  She tried predicting how he would react, but as much as he seemed like someone with a simple philosophy and routine and should be easily predictable, she couldn’t solve this like a simple science equation. It wasn’t as clear cut as which kind of mushrooms have which effects.  Humans are so much more volatile in this aspect, she thought. Especially when she had such a small sample of human reactions to study, compared to her experience with different kinds of fungus.

Best not to risk it, she decided.  She knew him thought the longer hair was just some rebellious teenage fashion decision, and thought the way she added “or she” as he shouted his motto to the crew was purely because of some book on feminism and not in the least bit personal.  She wondered if he ever suspected, or if he was just too busy focusing on the organization and the missions and fighting villains and finding sugar bowls.  She wondered if he ever paid enough attention to her to notice the details, or if years of trying to fit in and pretending to be someone who she wasn’t had made her acting skills really good.

 

* * *

 

Klaus was the first person she actually told, aside from her own imagined scenarios with Fernald. Perhaps it was the way he observed her as something akin to recognition sparkled in his gentle, kind eyes, perhaps it was because he was a researcher who seemed to read many books and would understand her.

To her relief, he did understand and accepted her immediately. To her slight surprise, he also suggested she talk to Violet.

 

* * *

 

And that was how Fiona got here, sitting across Violet on the floor of the library on the submarine and gazing into the other’s girl’s eyes, listening to a story that’s so similar yet so different to her own, her heart bursting with emotions at finally meeting someone who understood completely, who went through similar confusions and realizations as she did.

Fiona listened attentively as Violet told her how she was trans too, and how she had been unsure if her inventing hobby would make her less of a girl, and how her parents were completely supportive and put together a beautiful and also practical toolbox for her as a gift.  They exchanged a small, tentative smile as Violet told her how she started growing her hair longer. And when Violet told her that this didn’t change the fact that she liked girls, Fiona felt a wave of relief she never realized she’d been waiting for.

And then Fiona told Violet her story, and showed her the books she found deep buried deep in dust of the library that once answered her confusions. Then they also shared their mycology research and invention ideas with one another.  When they finally realized how long they’d been talking, it was well past bedtime.

“Wow, I can’t believe it’s so late …” Fiona stood up slowly, stretching her legs, “thanks for … well, everything.  I’ve read books but actually talking to another trans girl, it’s a whole different experience.”

“I know the feeling,” Violet smiled at her, standing up herself and taking Fiona’s held out hand. “Thank you, too.”

As they quietly sneaked back to the bunks hand in hand, Fiona felt lighter than she ever did before.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://penultimatesugarbowl.tumblr.com)


End file.
